1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a method of operating an electronic device providing a bioeffect image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photo-therapy and other bioeffect devices that radiate light on a human body have been developed. These devices may be used, for example, to provide anti-inflammatory therapy, pimple therapy, wrinkle therapy, skin lightening therapy, biorhythm control, or depression therapy. However, each bioeffect device provides only one particular type of treatment. As a result, a user must purchase different bioeffect devices for different treatments. Furthermore, bioeffect devices are not able to display other images (such as visual images) while a user is undergoing treatment.